Talk:VT-49 Decimator Expansion Pack/@comment-31119284-20170122161045
I've been toying around with an online editor lately so I'm building my fleets ahead of time, and after a couple of busts with defenders, I decided to give the decimator another try. I don't know the though process that lead me to this, mostly just decking the ships out, and eventually I realised I made a tank. Both ships add to 99 points. Captain Kagi (27) Advanced Sensors (3) Tractor Beam (1) Fleet Officer (3) Systems Officer (2) Countermeasures (3) Total (39) Rear Admiral Chiraneau (46) Expose (4) Rebel Captive (3) Darth Vader (3) Weapons Engineer (3) Tactical Jammer (1) Toal (60) The first game I flew this in was against my little brother, who hadn't played in months. The fleet my little brother flew together was extremely random and throughout the match he used almost none of their abilities, despite the fact that if he did, I would have lost quickly. I placed Kagi and Chiraneau next to each other extremely close. The start of the game went well. I fly Chiraneau forwards speed 1 straight. As an action I Expose. Then on the Kagi I use advanced sensors to fleet officer. Now both ships have focus tokens. Kagi then flies forward speed 1 straight, which is a green maneuver and sheds the stress token. The green maneuver triggers systems officer allowing my decimator to get a target lock. This triggers weapons engineer, resulting in two target locks. Chiraneau now has expose (4 dice) two target locks to choose from, a focus token, and his ability. I repeated this again, blew up my brothers Z-95 headhunter in one sweep by KOing its shields and dealing a damage, and then using darth vader to blow it up. Things fell apart when my lamda shuttle had to hit a scrap field to keep up. I figured it would be fine, but the next maneuver kept me on it, and then the third maneuver I crashed into my brother's G1A starfighter. (I think thats its name). My brother flew his Lancer craft into range one of either of my ships constantly, but always shot the decimator. This bothered me as I set up the fleet so the Lamda shuttle would take the fire. It has one focus token. The decimaotr has a focus token, and rebel captive stresses you. I guess the dice are why he shot the decimator. INTERMISSION. I wanted to include this blrub to state a few things. Ideally I would want ships to try to target lock the decimator, and then end up on kagi. Then to prevent them to fire at Kagi, I have tactical jammer on the decimator. Looking back, this was a terrible idea as I WANT them to shoot Kagi. I think in the future I'll drop Tactical Jammer and Rebel Captive to bring in Ysanne Isard so the decimator gets an evade token, discouraging fire on the decimator. END INTERMISSION The whole fleet fell apart even more after Chiraneau recieved the crit that sait that all ships must ignore your pilot ability and elite talent. This sucked because I could no longer turn focus to crit, and roll 4 dice at range 2-3. The decimator then died, and the game hasnt ended yet, but if will be a loss if I can't turn the lamda shuttle around. The major flaw with the fleet was I think I flew it totally wrong. The Lamda shuttle only ever fired twice, missed once hit the other, this was with tractor beam. So the main reason I would lose is because my 5 dice decimator is powerful, but its firing for two ships, and because tractor beam wasn't used often, the defender had all their dice. So just to recap, I put the ships into very close range of eachother, almost touching, and did speed one maneuvers almost the whole time, except each time I turned things fell apart, first the decimator was crippled, and the lambda shuttle got stuck, then the decimator died, and the lamda shuttle was left alone, facing the wrong way yet again. Anyone know how I could fly this fleet better, while keeping them in range 1 the whole time?